leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:1KyW/League of legends champions A new Champ HaYwIrE
so ihave this new i dea for a champ i would like to know if anyone has a way to get in touch with riot about this granted while i understand they cant use my idea bc it is mine they can use something similar. My I idea for champ is Called HaYwIrE spelled like this on purpose youll see in a min please read on. lore once a man a tinkerer a shop laborer who worked as a janitor H.A. Ywiremann was a stupid worker whom worked for a robotics co. he was a stupid and not very bright indivigual he also had a spilt personality disorder and sever depression with schitzophrenia. one say he caused an accident at work at this place which was deep down in the deep recesses of noxia a very costly accident destroying the noxian militarys new wepon that hey thought would once and for all demacia and make them supreme rulers of all the land. the leader of the company saw a window of golden oppertunity and took it offering the man a golden egg of false oppertunity he asked the man if he could make his problems dissapear forever would he like to doe so and then serve noxus? wihout question Haywire was born a robot fused with the brains of a man but a heart of steel. haywires a champ like rumble but not he is because he used a heat system where if he overheats he temporarily shuts down, but not because he is a champ that also relies on tanking and taking hits and the more hits he takes the more mana he gets back. he is a mana hungry tank champ. his moves are as follows: his q is split personality both his forms swing a large wrench at an opponent dealing minor dmg his w is a raged attack called dismantle haywire deals dmg by putting a forcefield around the opponent and strips for every 5 sec they stand in the ring some of their aromr and magic resist. his e is nutjob nutjob is a ranged attach where one half of hawtire throws nuts and bolts up and the other side swings the large wrench and hurls the nuts and bolts at an opponant and finally his r this is his ult haywire goes loco in loco haywire hurlshiself foreward twards an opponant grabbing them and then slamming them to the ground stunning them while he pounds on there face. the trick with haywire is if he overheats both sides the good side on the left and the bad side on the right quarrel with eachother as they are unable to move and they meltwown on eachother geting into a fight when the cooldown is worn off they resume normal love hate relationship as only a two headed 2 brained robotic exman can do also note the left side brain from the left head controls th left and the right does the same for the right. Category:Custom champions